Twins
by momogo7
Summary: Artemis and Apollo, twins, together forever. T for slight twincest.


I may not be as smart as Athena, but one doesn't have to be to notice Hera's wrath. Since my birth I've known that my father's wife has resented me, more so than my twin brother Apollo, because of my resemblance to our mother. And knowing Hera, she will have her revenge. A repulsive marriage, the deaths of my subsequent children, or the inability to even produce such loving babes, there are many opportunities in which she could release her jealous fury. And while I, Artemis, am not as smart as Athena, I know that I must act now.

Summoned before my father and his resentful wife, I know that now is my last chance to obtain happiness.

"My fair child, you know why I have summoned you here. It is time that we find a suitable husband for you." I hesitate before I speak, careful to pick the right words.

"Dearest Father, I can not marry."

"Would you disobey your king?" Hera quips from her perch beside Zeus.

"I must, my _queen._ For, Father, I have little room in my heart for a husband."

"Oh, and why is that little doe?"

"It is filled with my love for my family. I could not possibly love any other man the way I love you or my dear brother."

"So you plan to run wild?" Hera screeches, jumping up from her seat. "Act like a common _whore_ and spread your legs for any man like your mother?"

"Your tongue, wife."

"I will do what my father thinks is best. But I beg you to consider my case; I would rather focus my love and devotion on my family and the little ones I lovingly protect." It seemed as though hours had passed before my father finally sighs in defeat.

"Dear child, I am too weak to deny you."

"ZEUS!" My father raises his hand to silence what would undoubtedly be Hera's disagreement.

"However some terms: You shall forever live with your company of women and children, and you shall never know a man's touch except that of your brother and I."

"Thank you Father, thank you for allowing me to remain pure of heart, body, and soul."

"Now go daughter, before my queen persuades me otherwise."

I may not be as fast as Hermes, but in my haste to find Apollo I feel as if I have sprouted wings. I make my down the mountain heading west towards the sunset, my feet leading me to where my twin will surely be. Our connection has always been strong, ever since our time in our mother's womb. A quick glance, a subtle movement, a soft sigh, each small action spoke words to us. Which is why even though I, Artemis, am not as fast as Hermes, I can always find him first.

Rounding a small olive grove my brother's lithe body comes into view framed by the golden sun. Sitting against a lone laurel tree and gracefully strumming his lyre, he doesn't need to look up to know that I am before him.

"And?" he asks with his eyes still on his lyre. "How did it go with Father and his Gorgon of a wife?"

A grin takes over my face and finally his eyes snap up to meet mine.

"You're free? No terrible husband to tie you down?" he asks while his own smile threatens to take over.

"No, no husband. Not now, not ever." With uncharacteristic carelessness Apollo drops his lyre to embrace me, swinging my petite frame around in a circle as we giggle with happiness.

"Thank Zeus! I still have my sister!" he proclaims as he finally returns my feet to the ground.

"You will always have me."

"No, we will always have each other, from now until forever," he whispered as he knocked his forehead against mine. With a furrowed brow he leans back.

"Did Father set any conditions?"

"His conditions were that I am to remain in the company of my ladies and children, and that the only men who are permitted to touch me are himself and you."

"The fool."

I may not be as passionate as Aphrodite, but the love that is burning in our eyes could never be extinguished.

"I love you," he murmurs as he strokes my cheek.

"And I you." And as his head dips down to connect our lips in a tender kiss, our love feels unstoppable. I wrap one arm around his neck allowing my fingers to comb through his golden mane, the other hand stroking his neck and jaw, urging him to deepen the kiss. Finally I break the kiss and pull his ear to my lips.

"_You_ are my husband, in every way but name." A gentle smile, a soft caress, a rub of a nose to a cheek, all eloquent declarations of our love in our own language. So even though I, Artemis, am not as passionate as Aphrodite, I am the only woman who could love Apollo as completely as I do.


End file.
